Borigoth Bloodgear
Appearance The Orc stands just a little taller than many of his peers, but this is not a change in true hight, just that he stands straight, and not hunched over. His skin is almost brown, although not quite. His hair, which he has much more of than many of his kin, is jet black and always kept tied and neat. While very muscular, signs of developmental malnutrition are still visible, for he still has the appearance of being younger than he claims. Personality Borigoth is not the most serious acting of orcs, but he does act as serious as he is required to in a given situation. Most of his peers agree that he has a skewed sense of Honor, as he has no issues sniping, ambushing, or trapping his opponents if he thinks they'll give him a difficult fight one on one. His command of gadgetry his extensive, and he has many tricks hidden in his armor (Most used - Flamethrower in his left gauntlet, Net gun in his right gauntlet, rocket-powered low altitude Parachute in his cloak, electrical insulation padding inside all of the metal components, Shield generator in his beltbuckle, rockets built into his boots, and a lightning capacitor built into the hilt of his sword). He previously used a Mechano-wolf for a mount, but since it was destroyed, his mount is the Brown wolf Ebrius. =Background information= Borigoth was born to an unknown orc female a few years after the second war, at an internment camp in the southern areas of the Arathi Highlands. It is unknown who his father was, or if he was even an orc. His mother was beaten to death by drunk wardens shortly after his birth. At some point in his early years, he was moved to the camp that would come to be known as Hammerfall. As a child, Borigoth was short and bone thin. His ribs were always poking sharply from is chest, and his cheeks were clearly visible. he was always quiet, preferring to spend his free time seeing how the world around him worked. Inquisitive in nature, he was always pestering the elders and caster-types to teach him what they knew. But no matter what he was taught, he always yearned to learn more. Freedom for the Camps When he was in his mid-teens, word started reaching Hammerfall. A young orc, the Gladiatorial protégé of Blackmoore, was liberating internment camps and building up an army. Soon enough, that army was at the door of Hammerfall. He watched the battle unfold from the roof of a camp barrack, and cheered on the attacking army. Once the battle was won, he eagerly joined their ranks as a grunt. However, what the orc really wanted was to be a powerful caster. At night, when they were camped, he would converse with the shamans for knowledge, hoping that he could learn their ways. The shamans, also eager to educate the bright young orc, agreed fully. It did not take long, though, for both parties to realize that the young orc was not suited to wield magic of any kind. Crushed by the realization, he instead sought the knowledge of the few blademasters that traveled with them. All but one turned him away upon realizing that he would never be able to use some of their abilities, but one, Kagamito Mirrorblade, was willing to teach his some of the basics. Although he proved to be a quick learner, Borigoth's training was cut short when his teacher was cut down in a battle. Even without knowing more than a few basics, the young orc was able to apply them to combat situations with great effect, pulling off kills that none of his lesser-trained peers could manage. He continued to serve as a grunt throughout the entire liberation campaign, and the Darkspear island incident. The invasion of Kalimdor The boat that Borigoth rode from the Darkspear island to kalimdor was separated from the rest of the fleet in the Maelstrom, and crashed on the coast. Of the 150 Orcs and Trolls on the boat, only 22 survived. They were assaulted by centaur as soon as they came ashore, but managed to stave off the attacks for two days, before the Warcheif's band ran into them. By that time, only 12 of them had survived. They assisted the Warcheif as he continued along the coast, picking up more survivors. After a few days of this, they came upon a band of Tauren, lead by Cairne Bloodhoof. While their band assisted the Tauren, Borigoth conversed much with their Spirit walkers. One of them told him that, if one such as himself was unable to call upon the spirits, the Earthmother must have a special plan for him. Heartened once again, he began to practice the few skills Kagamito had taught him, trying to figure out for himself how to perform some of the more advanced techniques. While some of them, such as the Bladestorm, continued to elude him, he was able to figure out near-approximations of some of their other physical techniques. As they made their way up the Stonetalon mountains, their army came upon more and more Goblins, seeing their chance to reform ties from the second war. The orc was intrigued by their engineering, and began to learn from one of the goblins. It didn't take him long to realize that with engineering, he could replicate many of the feats of the magic users they traveled with. However, he was more than a little disappointed by the shoddy craftsmanship the goblins put into their work. The Goblins, in turn, mocked him for his persistence in making sure every part worked, saying such anal-retentive attention to detail was the domain of Gnomes, not Orcs and goblins. Soon after, the Army moved off to discipline the Warsong clan. The goblins didn't follow. Hyjal Summit The founding of Durotar The tentative peace World of Warcraft The Burning Crusade Wrath of the Lich King